Ress
Ress-Pagaz ( dawniej ziemski kucyk. Jej imię pochodzi od słów cross (krzyż) i red (czerwony). Informacje Imię Imię Rees pochodzi od zamia nad okiem w kształcie czerwonego krzyża. Dlatego rodzice nadali jej tak na imię. Wygląd Ress jest pegazem (dawniej ziemskim kucykiem) o jasnoniebieskiej sierści. Jej grzywa jest jasna i dwukolorowa. Cechy Charakteru Nieśmiała Ress z powodu nękania jest bardzo nieśmiała. Nie lubi obcych. Najlepiej czuję się w towarzystwie thumb|left|264pxswoje jedynej przyjaciółki i siostry Cresnys. Lękliwa Ress boi się prawie wszystkiego. Najbardziej boi się: *śmierci najbliższych *przeszłościthumb|Ress w piżamie *Martwych ciał *Choroby Nieufna Ress nieufna nikomu, nie na początku. Żeby obdarzyła kogoś zaufaniem minie wiele czasu. Ambitna Ress ma wielkie ambicje. Jedną z nich jest przełamanie nieśmiałości. Infantylność Ress jest bardzo dziecinna jak na swój wiek. Ciągle chodzi w słodkiej starej piżamie, je słodycze i płacze na kreskówkach. Lenistwo Ress uwielbia spędzać dni na sofie w swojej słodkie pidżamie. Osiągnięcia thumb|Ress bawi się w naukowca Ress jest bardzo uzdolniona. Jej średnia nigdy nie była gorsza niż 5.0. Wygrywała we wszystkich rodzaju konkursach, jednak najwięcej osiągnięć miała z dziedziny naukowej. Umiejętności Chemia Ress juz jako mała klaczka umiała zrobić proste eksperymenty chemiczne. Wygrała konkurs małego chemika. Majsterkowanie Ress lubi majsterkować, najczęściej majsterkuje przy wannie. Często ulepsza telewizor i głośniki. Tresura Ress wytresowała słojego pieska Bone bardzo szybko. Nauczyła go sztuczek takich jak: *Siad *leżeć *waruj *aport *przynieś *stuj i idz Dzieciństwo Nękanie przez rówieśników Ress była nękana przez rówieśników z powodu swojego krzyża nad okiem. Klacz bardzo się tym przejmowała i zasłaniała znamię grzywą. Chociaż rodzina mówiła jej że dzięki krzyżu jest wyjątkowa ona tylko płakała i chowała się w piwnicy. Pewnego dnia w obronie Ress stanęła starsza od niej klacz o imieniu Cresnys. Okazało się że ma takie samo znamię tylko że zielone i na kopycie. Od tamtej pory nikt nie śmiał się z Ress. Zaginiona Siostra Ress i Cresnys stały się przyjaciółkami. Pewnego dnia zaczęły spostrzegać w sobie podobieństwa. Gdy razem Cresnys wracały do domu rodzice Ress wyglądali na zdenerwowanych. Zadawali jej dużo pytań. Jednak w thumb|Ze swoją siostrą Cresnyspewnym momencie Ress przerwała im i powiedziała ,,Czy my nie wyglądamy jak siostry?!". I wtedy okazało się że Cresnys jest siostrą klaczy. Powiedzieli że siostry razem bawiąc się odeszły daleko a znaleźli tylko Ress. Klacze zaczęły podejrzewać że ich rodzice kłamią. Jednak umówiły się że tę sprawę zostawią na potem a na razie będą cieszyć się sobą. Pierwsze Zauroczenia thumb|left|Zakochana Ress Ress od źrebięcia była romantyczką. Raz zakochała się w 3-ech ogierach naraz. Cresnys,starszą siostrę klaczy bardzo to rozbawiło. Bowiem każde z źrebięcych zauroczeń kucyka nie trwały nawet 3-ech dni.thumb|left|Hero Pierwszy zwierzak Pierwszy zwierzak Ress miał na na imię Hero. Był słodkim brązowym fenkiem. Gdy umarł Ress bardzo płakała. Żeby ją pocieszyć jej rodzice założyli hodowle fenków. Obecnie Ress ma 3 fenki na własność. Tajemnicza Historia i zdobycie znaczka Od kiedy Ress poznała prawdę o tym że Cresnys jest jej siostrą upłyną miesiąc. Wtedy klacze postanowiły odkryć czy historia opowiedziana przez jej rodziców jest prawdziwa. Klacze zaczęły szukać miejsca w którym się wtedy bawiły. W trakcie poszukiwań na pieńku z znakiem ,,X" dziewczyny znalazły kartkę. Wtedy wiedziały co się stało. Chwilę potem Ress dostała swój znaczek. Obiecały sobie potem że nigdy nie wspomną o tym co było napisane na karce.thumb|left|250px|Ress już ze znaczkiem(Bez butów). Lata nastoletniego buntu Przepowiednia thumb|Cresnys patronem Ress Od kiedy Ress 11-ste urodziny i oficjalnie stała się nastolatką jej rodzina miała pecha. Siostry domyślały się dlaczego. Pewnego dnia przed ich rodzinny dom przyszedł jakiś kucyki i założył na szyję Cresnys jakiś stary medalion, potem szybko się teleportował. Wtedy klacz stała się futrzasta. Po godzinie jej ciało zaczeło się zmieniać. Wtedy ten sam kucyk który założył jej na szyję naszyjnik pojawił się koło Ress. Powiedział: ,,Cresnys od teraz thumb|Po życzeniu jest twoją patronką. Zawsze nią była. Pamiętaj to o co poprosisz zostanie przez nią spełnione, jednak zastanów się o co prosisz. Teraz tylko ty będziesz ją pamiętała i widziała. Reszta kucyków ją zapomni...", Po czym znów zniknął. Cresnys przybrała formę nieznanego Ress stworzenia. Pierwsze życzenie thumb|Ress po zobaczeniu listy na piżama partyRess zapomniała co mówił kucyk. Zażyczyła więc sobie sobie wyglądać tak jak zawsze chciała. Cresnys spełniła jej życzenie. Teraz klacz miała długie włosy nie miała butów a sukienkę i była... pegazem. Jednak inni się nie dziwili tylko pytali Które miejsce zajęła w tym konkursie latania. thumb|left|Ress z swoją BFF Piżama Party z byłymi wrogami Ress zawsze chciała być lubiana więc to było jej życzeniem. Chwile później zobaczyła klacze które ją prześladowały. Ress nie wiedziała o co chodzi. Jedna z klaczy powiedziała że przyszły do niej na piżama party. Potem dodała że jej dom nie nadaje się na imprezę ( Ress nawet nie wiedziała że ją robi). Następnie wszystkie zabraly sie do dekorowania domu klaczy. Jezna z nich zarządziła że kilka z nich ma uszykować filmy a inne załatwić jedzonko. Ress zaczęła rozumieć słowa kucyka. Jednak mimo wszytko dobrze się bawiła. Nowe zwierze thumb|Bone Po piżama party Ress była zmęczona, więc poszła spać. Nagle obudziło ją szczekanie. Klacz wyszła z domu i krzyknęła: ,,Kto o tej porze hałasuje?!". Zobaczyła w krzakach słodkiego pieska. Polubiła go od kiedy go zobaczyła. Spytała się rodzicom czy może go zatrzymać. Rodzice zgodzili się. Ress pieska nazwała Bone. Przyjaciółka Ress była z bone na spacerze. Nagle wpadła na nią jakaś nieznajoma. Przeprosiły się nawzajem a potem zaczęły gadać. Wtedy nieznajoma klacz przedstawiła się: Jestem Traicere. Klacz zaprosiła ją do domu na noc. Ress zgodziła się. Rano umówiły się że zostaną BFF. Noc u Traicere Traicere i Ress umówiły się na noc. Dziewczyny dobrze się bawiły do puki nie przyszedł brat Traicere Prater. Ress powiedziała mu coś na ucho i wyszedł. Traicere stała nieruchomo i nic nie mówiłathumb|Traicere stoi nieruchomo i nic nie mówi. Randka z Prater-em Ress zakochała się w Prater-erze ( bracie jej BFF), więc umówiła się z nim na randkę w kawiarni. Nagle podeszła do nich Traicere. Ress zaczęła się tłumaczyć. Potem klacz odeszła i powiedziała: życzę wam szczęścia. Wtedy Prter spytał czy zostaną parą, oczywiście Ress się zgodziła. thumb|left|Ress i Prater Dorosłość Ślub Był wielki dzień dla Ress. Dziś miała wyjść za mąż za Pratera. Jednak bardziej od Ress przeżywała to Traicere. Po ,,wielkim tak" był czas na świętowanie. Ress po składaniu życzeń wygłosiła przemowę:,, Dziękuje że się tu zjawiliście.(...) Jednak najbardziej chce podziękować mojej przyjaciółce Traicer przez którą poznałam Pratera. ". Traicere się popłakała a wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Na ślubie była jej mała thumbkuzynka Babeyey, na którą Ress patrzyła miłym wzrokiem. Gdy poszła Ress dziwnym wzrokiem spojrzała na Pratera. Ciąża i trojaczki Cztery miesiące po ślubie Ress dowiedziała się że będzie mamą. (Jak zwykle) thumb|left|Cotagium nocuje u ciociJednak bardziej od niej denerwowała się Traicere. Okazało się że Ress urodzi trojaczki, trzy dziewczynki. Kilka miesięcy po tej wiadomości Ress urodziła trzy zdrowe kucyki. Nazwała je: Cotagium, Clavy i Ursum. Wychowywanie bobasów Pewnego dnia Ress obudziła się i pomyślała że musi zacząć wychowywać swoje dzieci. Wzięła Clavy w kopyta i thumb|left|z Ursumzaczęła uczyć ją mówić. Niestety nie udało się, więc spróbowała z Cotagium, znowu bez skutku. Już thumbzniechęcona spróbowała z Ursum. Już gdy miała się poddać usłyszała Mama. W sercu poczuła taką radość, radość, którą poczuła pierwszy raz gdy dowiedziała że Cresnys jest jej siostrą. Mama, tak mama! Powiedziała Ress nie ukrywając radości. Żeby nauczyć wszystkie mówić wpadła na pomysł. Nauczyła Ursum kilka słówek. Cotagium zaczęła za nią powtarzać. Z Clavy było trudniej, jednak Ress się nie poddawała. Kupiła mówiąca zabawkę i postawiła ją koło Clavy. Klacz zaczęła bawić się ją od razu. Choć trwało to dłuższą chwile Clavy powiedziała pierwsze słowo. Nauczyła ją jeszcze kilka słów. Położyła koło niej pozostałe źrebaki. Cotagium zaczęła powtarzać za Ursum. Niestety Clavy nie zaczęła mówić, więc Ress kupiła jej mówiącą zabawkę i położyła koło niej. Tym razem powiedziała jedno słowo. Gdy dziewczynki w miarę dobrze mówiły thumb|Z Clavyzaczęła czytać im książki. Dzięki temu Cotagium zaczęła w młodym wieku czytać i pisać. Ress martwiło to że Clavy się nie uczy i nie mówi. Położyla koło niej dzwonki i czekała. Klacz pięknie śpiewała i grała. Wzięła ją w kopyta i powiedziała : Pięknie mała, pięknie. Adopcja Novum-a Gdy Ress mówiła Praterowi jak ich córki są wspaniałe on stał się przygnębiony. Chodził do pracy na 8 godz. wracał do domu zjadł coś na szybko wykąpał się i spał. Ress spytała się o co hodzi, i okazało się że chciałby mieć syna. Ress poszła do ośrodka adopcyjnego koło którego thumb|left|Cotagium z bratemmieszkała ( i mowiono że tylko tam się nadaje). Gdy Prater wrócił z pracy zobaczył małego, śpiącego ogiera. Ma na imię Novum, narazie zostanie na próbę. Novum bardzo polubił Cotagium, codziennie się z nią bawił. Gdy okres próbny miną Novun został adoptowany. Wychowywanie małych uczniów Dzięki temu że Ress uczyła swoje dzieci w wczesnym wieku każde z nich było prymusem, każde z innej dziedziny. Cotagium wygrywała w każdym konkursie, Clavy grała na akademiach, Ursum grała w przedstawieniach, a Novum okazał się być dobrym sportowcem. Każde z nich miało talent. Jednak każde nawet najzdolniejsze dzieci mają swoje problemy. Cotagium była bita przez rówieśników, Clavy ma propozycje pójścia do szkoły muzycznej w stolicy a Ursum groziła 2-ka z matematyki. Ress musiała pomoc każde dej ze swojej pociech. Zaczęła od Cotagium bo sama to przeżywała. Połączyła się telepatycznie ze swoją siostrą i powiedziała: Ja nie potrzebuje życzeń ale moja Cotagium tak. Proszę pomóż jej tak jak ty pmomogłaś mi. Cresnys spełniła życzenie. Wtedy usłyszała głos Cotagium: mamo! mam przyjaciółkę. Ma na imie Feveyera i stanęła w mojej obronie. Ursum i Clavy postanowiła pomóc równocześnie. Poprosiła Clavy żeby wytłumaczyła Ursum o co chodzi w danym temacie. Potem porozmawiała z Clavy. Rozmowa byłą długa, ale klacz wybrała. Jutro miała być w Canterlocie. Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Kucyki ziemskie Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Artykuły w edycji